The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for controlling switching in redundant computing and storage systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for performing a planned workload or site switch without data loss.
Currently available redundant systems provide the capability to perform both a planned or unplanned workload and site switch in seconds. These redundant systems include two or more independent systems that each has an instance of a workload, with one instance being an active instance and the other being a standby workload. In some cases, after the execution of a planned workload or site switch, it is possible that not all of the pending transactions were processed by the active workload. In addition, after the execution of a planned workload or site switch, it is also possible that not all of the committed of units of work, or changes to the database, have been replicated from the active workload to the standby workload.
If all of the pending transactions are not processed by the active workload or if all of the committed units of work have not been replicated from the active workload to the standby workload before the workload or site switch is complete, the data integrity of the redundant computing and storage systems may be compromised.